1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic field analysis method and a magnetization analysis device for analyzing a magnetic state of a permanent magnet obtained by magnetizing a magnetic material with a magnetizer, and a recording medium with computer program.
2. Description of Related Art
In the present description, a permanent magnet means an object magnetized by applying a magnetic field to a magnetic material, and the magnetic material means an object before the magnetization.
Conventionally, there have been proposed various methods, devices, or the like for calculating parameters that represent a magnetic state of a permanent magnet obtained by magnetizing the magnetic material (for performing a magnetization analysis) (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-346919 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-329624).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-346919 discloses a magnetization analysis device that displays a plurality of types of candidates for a first parameter which is required when the magnetization analysis is performed on a display screen, determines a required first parameter among the displayed candidates, requests to input a plurality of second parameters which determine the characteristics of the first parameter, and calculates a magnetic field distribution which represents a magnetic state of a permanent magnet on the basis of the inputted first and second parameters.
Japanese Patent Application. Laid-Open No. 2002-329624 discloses a magnetization analysis device that calculates a parameter, corresponding to a system which includes a magnetizer and a magnetic material, on the basis of a set inherent parameter and a characteristic of the magnetic material, calculates a current waveform flowing to the magnetizer on the basis of the set inherent parameter and a parameter corresponding to the system, and calculates a magnetization distribution which represents a magnetic state of a permanent magnet on the basis of the calculated current waveform.